


oikawa has a french fry kink

by Ushiwakatoasty



Series: ushijima has an evil dicc [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Its almost 4 in the morning, M/M, Other, SHOOK, and im writing tHIS, end me pls @ god, he gonna be in part 3 too, i cried writing this one too, i rly love tendou, im so, part 3 will be better i promise, tendou is in this one, this one isnt as good as part 1 tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ushiwakatoasty/pseuds/Ushiwakatoasty
Summary: ushi has fun with oikawa again ;0pat 2 to the 'ushijima has an evil dicc' series





	

**Author's Note:**

> read part 1 to the 'ushijima has an evil dicc' series first:  
> "oikawa has a potao kink"

last time, i said ushi's dicc would never repent for its sins. i lied. it did repent for its sins.

it went to church and talked to jesus. oikawa grew out of the nut when his dicc said sorry.

 

"im sorry my dick ate u" ushi apologized

 

"its cool dood. i had fun" oikawa walked back home.

 

ushi followed him back home like a stalker (but hot of course). but not the creepy way. ushi could never be creepy. hes too precious.

 

anyway. when oikawa got home he went to his room. ushi yeeted and followed him. oikawa still didnt know he was there tho.

 

ushi hid in the closet so he wouldnt scare oikawa. oikawa decided he was gonna cut up lettuce and brought a knife to his room.

 

he stripped all his clothes off tho bc he didnt wanna get lettuce all over his clothes. also bc he has a lettuce kink. he started cutting up the lettuce to make a big salad.

 

ushi jumped out of the closet just like when he came out to his parents. oikawa screeched like harambe when he got shot. he threw the knife at ushi.

 

he turned into a potato when he heard the scream. it gave him war flashbacks. the knife hit him and cut him up. he doesnt deserve this pain. let my bby be happy.

 

oikawa OwOed. "oops"

 

"boi you cut me up" potatojiima cried. he was bleeding potatao juices.

 

"im-... im sorry daddy" oikawa stated sobbing. and yes, he still has a daddy kink.

 

"here, i know who can help" oikawa reached for his phone. he dialed 666-666-6666.

"hey f a m, i need a favor. i acidentally cut my daddy up."

　

 

　

10 minutes later, tendou came down from the sky in his UFO with his chicken leg alien friends.

 

"boi what r u doin here" potatojima owoed.

 

"wakatoshit-kun~ im here to fix you." tendou put potatojima in a box and took him inside the UFO. they flew up into space and started going to the sun.

 

"r we still on for the succ session tmrw" potatojima waddled in his box.

 

"ofc bby ily" tendou drove his UFO straight through the sun. his UFO is special, so it didnt burn, ofc. also, tendou is already too hot to burn bc of the sun. hes like a fucking god.

 

"boi you cooked me. im shook" frenchfrywaka started to cry, but only salt came out.

"w h y am i crying salt. im not oikawa"

 

"wakatoshit~ youre a bunch of french fries now~ i love fench fries~~~" tendou ate a piece of frenchfrywaka.

 

"o w" frenchfrywaka frenched.

 

"sorry babe" tendou spit him back out.

 

　

they flew back to earth and oikawa took his daddy back.

 

"thanks tender salami, you fixed my daddy!!21@1!"

 

"b o i he didnt fix me. he just cooked me"

 

"but now youre even better!!!12@1@!" oikawa was gettin hard bc he has a french fry kink.

 

"you couldve just tuned me back into a person, smh"

 

"shhhh. lets take this to the bedroom" oikawa stroked frenchfryjima and ran upstairs faster than sonic the hedgehog.

 

oikawa sTripPed as soon as he got to his room. he wasted no time before shoving one of the french fries up his twink lil ass. who am i kidding, oikawa has a nice fat ass. he could sit on my face. not even in a sexual way either. just like. sit. on my face. and suffocate me with his ass. pls.

 

anYWAY. he was moanin like i do when i see a picture of goshiki (b l e s s). he kept shoving french fries up his ass, until every last bit of frenchfrywaka was inside him.

 

"a-ah~ french fry-sama~ ki...kimochi..~"

 

"boi im gettin soggy take me out"

 

"hnng.. fuck me f-french fry-sama~"

 

"i stg imma beat your ass when i get out. and not even in a kinky way" bc oikawa still has that pain kink.

 

"ah.. yes.. yeS french fry sama~!" oikawa nutted all over. he pulled all the french fries out of his ass and threw them on the floor.

 

frenchyfryjima was now like those old soggy french fries that you push to the side and hope somebody else eats.

 

"boi say the w o r d s im so shook rn"

 

"i shouldve cum to shiratorizawa" oikawa moaned like the kinky shit he is.

 

frenchfryjima turned back into ushi. he was soggy tho. hes gotta dry off. he doesnt like being soggy.

 

"my farm needs tending to" ushi dabbed out of oikawa's room and back into his farm.

 

he pet his cow again bc she loves praise. she makes better milk that way.

 

but now ushi's dicc was hungry again. and it had a p l a n. it couldn't wait to see tendou tomorrow.

 


End file.
